


Sai and Ino's night out

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Japanese Mythology, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, Naruto - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, F/M, Flowers, Gen, Mountains, Sai & Ino ship, Sai and Ino are smarter than how they come across, Yôkai, fire imagery, magma imagery, more competent too, rainstorm, some supernatural, yama-uba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Sai and Ino are out on a low-rank mission when it takes a weird turn.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sai and Ino's night out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here.

“Ino,” Sai commented placidly, as the two of them walked through some not very hospitable mountains, “we’re lost”. 

“Nonsense!” Ino replied brightly. “We’re right on schedule!”

“On schedule for what?” Sai did not back down. “Ino, it is evening – practically night. We are looking for some magical epic weed for a couple of crazy gaijins-“

“They’re love-crazy, and that’s important!”

Sai held his tongue. With the Akatsuki’s latest setback, Konoha was having more weeks of filler – Sai meant peace – which meant, more free time for Konoha’s shinobi to go on various lower-level missions, such as now. ‘Now’ meant that Ino – and Sai – were sent on a mission to collect some semi-mythical love-grass for a couple of foreign customers, ‘Mack’ Alphonso Mackenzie and Elena ‘Yo-Yo’ Rodriguez… for each other. Clearly, the couple were in love with each other, but were really insecure in themselves at the same time. That was a new one for Ino, who was becoming Konoha’s both resident Yenta and herbalist, (as opposed to a medic-nin, which was more of Sakura’s thing, for example), to take this mission, and to take along Sai for the ride, cough.

…Sai, for his part, was less enthusiastic about this mission but he did not have any objections either, plus he did enjoy spending time with Ino, and so he went along for the ride, (one of his drawings provided the ride). Sadly, what he had did not know, (rather than just miscalculated), was that the flower in question bloomed only at night – but it was supposed to be rather notable and unmistakable in the dark – and there was something about the local mountains that made Sai uneasy.

A shinobi – a shinobi of the Leaf or otherwise – can function in mountains at night, but Sai would rather not, not here and now. His shinobi/chakra senses were tingling, and that meant that someone – or something – was coming, and Sai did not know what. He did not like that-

“And what are you two young lovebirds doing out and about?” spoke a feminine voice, actually startling the two shinobi, (distracted or not, they were still shinobi and should be able to detect anyone…unless it was a more powerful shinobi, which could be bad by itself too).

“Hello!” Ino abruptly stopped examining vegetation and jumped onto her feet; Sai flanked her. “Good evening, grandma! Did we wake you up? My apologies-“

“-Nana Uba,” the old woman smiled widely, perhaps too widely, as she looked over the couple, with an otherwise friendly facial impression. “You must be a Yamanaka girl, aren’t you?”

“You’re absolutely right, nana,” Ino’s own smile acquired a new edge. “I’m Inoichi-chan’s girl, and this is Sai-“

“An honor to meet you, ma’am,” Sai said politely, even slightly kow-towing, not sounding like his usual rude self at all, (actually startling Ino). “What are you doing so late? It’s not because of us, is it?”

“I was just sitting down to supper,” the old woman was continuing, smiling widely, “when I heard you two lovebirds scurrying about in the dark. What is up? Did you lose something? Or misplace it? What is the teen lingo these days?”

Sai and Ino looked at each other, and Sai shrugged. This was only a B-ranked mission anyhow, and not a state secret of any sort – if Ino wanted to go ahead, she was free to do so. Ino nodded in agreement and turning back to their new interlocutrix, she quickly explained their mission, (without going too deeply into the more intimidate details). 

“Oh, that’s why,” the latter nodded sagely. “I know where to find it, I can help. In exchange, you’ll have to share my supper with me – I got two chickens and a rabbit, and it’s lonely to eat all by myself-“

“We’ll be happy to join you,” Ino said faux-cheerfully.

“Will anyone else be joining us?” Sai added politely. 

“Sadly no,” the old woman looked genuinely sad, but somehow – not quite at the same. “I’m a lonely old woman, all alone on this lousy night-“ As if to further emphasize her words, thunder rumbled up ahead…even though the sky had been clear earlier in the day. Sai sneaked a glance at the sky and did not need to do so again. Ino was already ahead of him.

“Lead on, nana!” she said brightly, and the trio left.

/ / /

The inside the cavern home of their new companion was surprisingly homey, what with a hearth, and some curtains, hanging in strategically important places here and there, and some cupboards, and what else have you.

“Here you go,” their hostess said grandly, as she put an entire chicken before each of them, and had the rabbit for herself. “Enjoy! It’s a rough night out there, what with the Wild Ride and all-!”

“The Wild Ride, nana?” Ino appeared to be genuinely confused for the first time tonight.

“Mmm, yes, the Red Rider is riding across the sky to meet the Avalanche woman,” their interlocutrix spoke in a not-quite-dismissive tone. “It’ll be a fiery, passionate night!”

“Anyone we know?” Sai could not help but to ask, as the three of them ate; at least he and Ino did – of the older woman, he was not so sure.

“No, not really, though your clients, Mack and Yo-Yo, do, in a way,” their interlocutrix shook her head. 

“Really?”

“Yes. They’re good people, but some of their friends are outright weird, and that’s me saying it,” the old woman shrugged, “and speaking of them… here,” she thrust a wrapped-up bouquet to Sai and Ino, (wrapped-up in a professional manner, BTW). “Good luck to you and to your clients. You all need it!”

“And what do you need, grandma?” Sai asked politely, but firmly. “I used to be in ROOT, you know, and I know a lonely person when I see one. Want to come back to Konoha with us?”

There was a strange pause as the trio just eyed each other in a piercing way.

“…I like him,” their hostess said brightly, as she patted Sai on his head while facing Ino. “He’s a good man, unlike other people, including Danzou Shimura. Don’t lose him, would you? Moreover, as for his offer…maybe I will take you two up on it one day… or maybe you will come and visit me… who knows? If Grant and Daisy can get together at last, then things are changing indeed!” She lightly pushed them, the young couple found themselves outside, on the mountain slope, it was morning, and they still had the bouquet. 

“I can explain everything!” Ino brightly told Sai.

“It’s morning, the sun is out and the birds are singing,” Sai shrugged. “What to explain?” He cast a furtive glance around – no one was in sight, neither a human nor a yokai. “I kind of got the initial feeling from the entire Yamanaka name bit from the start.”

“Oh,” Ino blinked and punched him, slightly, but with feeling. “Jerk!”

“Miss Gorgeous,” Sai grinned back. “Shall we get back to our clients?”

And this was what they did.

End


End file.
